Frozen Roses
by Princess Destinee
Summary: After the war everyone picked up their lives again except for Draco Malfoy. No one has seen him in ten years as he has locked himself up in his manor in shame. Can Hermione show him that frozen roses can bloom again? And is he really completely frozen?
1. Prologue: Frozen roses

**Draco/Hermione pairing. I haven't written anything for Harry Potter ever. This is my first try.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Snow was falling gently outside, covering the land that belonged to one of the most powerful families in wizarding world.

The gardens were unattended. Once it was filled with roses which had a sickening sweet scent. Dead and frozen they were now.

The landscape showed only darkness. Amidst the snowy gardens however, a manor rose.

Malfoy Manor still looked intimidating, even after the war.

A single light was lit on the west wing. A figure stood in front of the window, staring outside at the snow.

Draco Lucius Malfoy peered down at the lonely picture outside.

It had been years after the war and probably everyone had forgotten about the Malfoy's. His parents had moved out of England to France. Especially his mother had trouble with staying while no one visited anymore. Not even for Christmas.

He stayed to manage Malfoy Manor which had been in possession of the Malfoy's for so long.

However, he too became lonely. He never left Malfoy Manor anymore. He was fed up with the looks he received, being tagged as 'Malfoy. They know no loyalty.'

This Christmas would be the same as every year. Lonely, with a floo-call from his parents and that would be his Christmas.

Just like every year.

His frame moved away from the window slowly while the snow kept falling gently.

Malfoy manor was a forgotten place. Just like its occupant.

* * *

**I'll try to upload chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Time to come out of the dark

**Draco/Hermione pairing. I wrote the prologue and chapter 1 in one day. I think I had some inspiration. If you review (and I do hope you do) please give constructive criticism. I'm not a wonderful writer like most people around fanfiction. However I do like to know what you think and what I can do to make this story better.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Time to come out of the dark

Hermione Jean Granger smiled as she flipped through Ron's old year book. She had the same one but never really flipped through it.

Ginny entered the room and set down some tea on the table in front of them as she sat next to Hermione.

"I found that one last week. Ron said I could keep it." Ginny smiled.

"Is he coming back for the wedding?" Hermione smiled as she looked up from the year book.

"Of course he is!" Ginny huffed "Harry and I would kill him if he didn't."

Hermione nodded "But America is pretty far away and if Luna's research isn't done yet… ."

"He and his wife are coming. I'm his sister and I only marry once." Ginny chuckled.

Hermione smiled.

Ginny watched her attentively. "Hermione? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

"Do you…regret…not being with Ron? Not being in Luna's place?" Ginny asked carefully.

Hermione thought over that question to explain how she felt.

"Gin, how shall I explain? Ron and I were high school sweethearts but so very different from you and Harry. Ron and I were in love at some point until' we noticed it was too… brotherly. I fussed over him as a mother…and he rejected my worries like a child." Hermione smiled at this point. "Trust me. There's no one who could fulfill the role of Mrs. Ron Weasley better than Luna."

Ginny smiled back at her. "I'm glad to hear that 'Mione… it's just that… you seem so lonely sometimes. You don't date, you don't flirt… anything!"

"For now I'm perfectly happy the way I am." Hermione defended herself

"You are lonely." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped a page from the year book.

Silence rose between them and they both stared down at the picture.

A blonde figure stared back.

Ginny broke the silence. "We haven't heard or seen from him in years."

"No one does. I know his family has moved to France or Spain or something." Hermione said as she watched the picture of the blonde.

"He still lives here?" Ginny asked

"I heard he does business from his manor. No one has seen the Malfoy's after the war." Hermione replied.

They both watched Draco Malfoy's moving picture for a while.

"It's still sad… ." Ginny said silently.

Hermione didn't say a word. What had become of Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Three weeks later Hermione's mind sometimes still played with the Draco-Malfoy-thought. She sat at her desk of the department she worked in: Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

A knock was heard on her door and she looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt at her door, smiling at her. "Hermione? Can I have a word?"

"Sure Mr. Shacklebolt." Hermione said politely.

"Kingsley, Hermione. We're old friends." He smiled at her as he sat in front of her.

"I have a favour to ask you."

Hermione looked at him a bit strange before laying down her pen. "Sure, what kind of favour?"

"As you know we have the Annual Mid-winter Ministry Ball coming next week before we organise the Christmas ball. This year we want to focus on peace and friendship so our Christmas ball will certainly be grand. It's been exactly ten years since the war and we will invite everyone who had been under influence of the war. Pre-and post-war. So there will be people invited from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well as everyone who doesn't work for the Ministry."

Hermione listened to his speech and nodded. "A very thoughtful gesture, what do you need me for?"

"Well first off, your presence." Kingsley smiled. "Secondly… this year we want Mister Draco Malfoy to be present too. We have invited him each year and each year he has declined. I think it's time people forgive him and most of all…that he forgives himself."

Hermione blinked a little surprised. Why would Kingsley even care about that? Wasn't he too busy with the Ministry to even think about Malfoy?

"Hermione. I want you to go and invite him personally…and to keep him a little busy at the ball. Wouldn't want him to sit at the side not talking to anybody. You're a member of the Golden Trio and that way he will feel more welcome and other people will see that too. Even though he does business from his home…he is a great investment."

Hermione thought this over. So that's why Kingsley wanted him. His money.

"I see. Are you sure he wants this, Kingsley? What if he wants to be left alone?"

"Possible." Kingsley said. "But I doubt anyone wants to be lonely for this long. No one really blames him for what happened at the war. Besides, we really need his money. It's good for the Ministry Hermione. We support researches like that of Luna Lovegood."

Again Hermione nodded. Kingsley didn't want to lose an investment and he was sort of pressuring her to do this. Luna was her friend and her researches were important to her.

"I'll see what I can do Mister Shacklebolt." She said as she stood and walked Kingsley to the door.

"Kingsley, Hermione. I'm sure you'll do your best." He smiled as he walked out.

"Yes…Mister Shacklebolt." She finished as she watched him walk away.

She closed the door and leaned against it for a while with her hand before walking over to her window to peer outside.

"Draco Malfoy…time to come out of the dark… ."

* * *

**I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I love reviews (see up) but try to give constructive criticism. I like to know what readers think while reading and how I can make this story better. Thanks! :) (oh and I'm not English so if there are spelling mistakes: I'm sorry!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Through the gates

**First off, thank you so much for your reviews, story adds and story fav add's. As promised here is chapter 2. Chapter 3 is in process.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Through the gates

Hermione had been wondering for an entire week how she would approach Draco Malfoy.

"This is crazy!" she told Harry when she stayed for dinner at his apartment.

"Hermione…it's just an invitation. I don't understand the big deal out of it… ." Harry said as he looked through some bridal ideas Ginny had given him.

"Harry, the man hasn't shown himself in ten years. I'm not even sure if he has seen a living creature in those ten years!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nonsense, I thought Malfoy Manor had house elves?" Harry said while passing her a sheet of paper. "What do you think about that?"

"Of course they have house elves! That's a horrifying colour by the way…" she passed the sheet of paper back. "But the point is, he hasn't talked with someone of the outside world for ten years, what makes Shacklebolt think he will receive me? Me! Hermione Granger out of all people! I bet he'll slam the door in my face." Hermione sighed and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy will not slam the door in your face, 'Mione." Harry said as he put down his papers. "He has been cruel…but I do believe he has changed. War has changed us all."

"If that's true…then why hasn't anyone visited him?" Hermione sat down next to him and looked at him. "None of us or anyone else has thought about him it seems. What happened to his friends?"

"I don't know…we were all busy with our own lives I presume. Everyone was picking up pieces and try and go on." Harry said. "We, for example, were in the spotlights constantly Hermione, we still are. You think with everything on our minds there would still be room for Draco Malfoy?"

"Maybe a Slytherin wouldn't…but maybe a Gryffindor should have… ." Hermione said softly

Harry looked at her and shifted so he faced her. "Mione, you are getting the opportunity. Just go over to his manor, tell him he's invited, tell your motives and be done with it. Shacklebolt asked you to try and get him to the ball. You're not God. Just try to talk some sense into him. You can do that." Harry smiled "You've had a lot of practice with Ron, right?"

She chuckled. "Very funny Harry."

Harry chuckled too. "Okay, I helped you out, now you can help me out. Red? Or gold?" he held up two sheets of paper with a bridal design on it.

Hermione laughed.

"Oh Harry!"

* * *

Two days later Hermione sighed as she stood in front of the dark gates of Malfoy Manor. It was freezing outside but while other places looked cheerful and in Christmas-spirit…Malfoy Manor looked dead and abandoned.

'Maybe Shacklebolt made a mistake and he did move out somewhere else?' Hermione thought before approaching the gates. The gates formed a mouth and started speaking when she moved closer.

"Who begs for entrance, I ask?" a booming voice sounded.

"Hermione Granger and I never beg." Hermione frowned.

The gate-mouth didn't speak anymore. Hermione sighed and turned over, walking back to take position and apparate back to her office when suddenly the gate replied: "You may enter, Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned over and blinked a little taken aback. It took her some Gryffindor courage to enter the manor again as she walked through the gates as if they were smoke. Last time she was here, she had been tortured by Draco's aunt, Bellatrix.

She walked silently through the gardens and watched them for a while. The only sound were the clicking of her heels. Hermione only saw dead plants and snow. No Christmas-lights, anything. The road towards the door was long in her opinion and her courage was failing her slowly. When she reached the door, she raised her hand to knock but took it back quickly as it was opened by a house-elf.

"Miss Granger, welcome to Malfoy Manor." It said timidly, not looking at her.

Hermione watched the house-elf for a moment with interest.

'Dear goodness…' she thought. 'She wears clothes!"

The house-elf indeed wore a skirt 'till her feet and a sweater that kept her small body warm.

"Bizzy will be right back, Miss. Bizzy will warn her Master."

The house-elf let her wait at the entrance as she disappeared through one of the heavy doors.

Hermione took her time to look around this time. The house was beautiful with lots of marble yet it looked dark and depressed.

A door opened and Hermione turned over. There he was.

Draco-long-forgotten-Malfoy.

His stone grey eyes were still the same, however, the scowl that used to appear permanent on his face during their Hogwarts-time was gone.

His hair had grown a little and pulled out of his face. He looked much more handsome than at school and certainly more mature. Gone was the Hogwarts-schoolboy. Malfoy had become a man. However, his whole appearance scared her.

And then she heard his deep voice.

"Miss Granger."

* * *

**I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed anyone. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Face to face

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It made me write on! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer on request of some people. Doing my best people :) Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Face to face**

Draco's grey eyes stared into Hermione's brown ones.

'Was this Hermione Granger?' he thought as his eyes took in her form. 'She had grown… .' his mind hesitated. 'beautiful…stunning…a true woman…and you're not worth her company.' Her hair wasn't bushy anymore but fell in natural curls. Her body was female. 'Very female.' He thought as he tried not to stare at her body.

Hermione was taking in his form too. He was a handsome man now. His whole appearance made her feel how much woman she was and how much man he was. He wasn't boyishly slim anymore but had a broad masculine chest and shoulders. A woman could bury herself into that chest, yet he didn't look like a bodybuilder. His pants closed perfectly over his strong hips and legs. His hair had grown into a small ponytail and out of his face.

'Almost like his father…but even more masculine.' She thought. Her thoughts were broken by his deep voice.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked and tried to speak.

What was wrong with her? When did she ever thought Draco Malfoy was handsome?

His eyebrow quirked and she opened her mouth.

"I'm here on behalf of Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt." She said and looked at him once more.

He stared back and suddenly turned his back on her walking away as he started talking. "Forgive me my rude manners, Miss Granger. Let's go to the salon."

Hermione quickly followed and could barely keep up. For every step he took she had to take two.

He led her to the salon and closed the door behind her.

She jumped a little as the door closed strongly.

He stared at her when she jumped before brushing past her and sitting down on a leather couch.

Hermione shivered a bit when he brushed past her and caught his masculine scent.

'Dear gods, Hermione, get a grip. You're nearly passing out on Draco Malfoy for crying out loud!' she called herself to order. She followed him and sat down in the couch opposite of him as he pointed she could sit down.

"Well, what does Kingsley want?" he asked and kept staring at her which made her feel uncomfortable.

"He wants to invite you on the Annual Midwinter Ministry Ball." Hermione said.

Draco nearly had to laugh without having fun.

"I don't go to balls, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at him.

"Would you mind if we go to first-name-basis? I don't like being called Miss Granger. It feels as if we are strangers while I know you for more than seven years."

'Again that quirking eyebrow.' She thought irritated as she watched him.

"You don't know me at all." He replied, still staring at her. "But I agree we are not strangers and I guess I could call you Hermione."

'God, he says my name so sexy.' She thought. He had never called her Hermione before. It was always 'Granger' or 'Mudblood'.

"Fine. Draco." She said

Draco watched her mouth as she spoke his name. He had been lonely for many years. Hermione was the first woman to enter his manor. And she was beautiful.

'How would it feel to claim those lips?' he thought and he noticed his pants were becoming incredibly tight. He crossed his legs and leaned back into his couch.

"So. Hermione." He started. "You're here on behalf of Kingsley to drag me to a ball. So sudden. Why?"

"Draco… don't you think you've been in here for too long?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't have a problem with being alone." He said abruptly as he stood and walked towards the fireplace, leaning against the wall.

"No one blames you Draco. The Malfoy's are clean in wizarding world. I think everyone will be glad to see you there. Please, we would want you there." Hermione said as she watched him.

"I don't meddle with anyone anymore, Hermione. I have been alone for many years, I can face many more. A ball isn't going to change anything."

"It could." Hermione said. "Kingsley wants to see you there. Everyone would want to see you there."

Draco hesitated. Even though he had been alone for many years, he missed his friends. He missed familiar faces. Heck, he had even missed Granger and her friends. He'd do anything to even talk to Potter if he had to.

Hermione saw his hesitation and stood, taking a few steps closer even though there was still a distance between them. "Please, Draco. It's nearly Christmas. War is over for years."

Draco looked at her for a moment. Her pleading eyes did it for him. "Alright, I'll go…but I can't promise you I'll stay longer than ten minutes."

Hermione smiled.

She'd make sure he'd stay longer than ten minutes.

"It would mean a lot to a lot of people."

"Really? Because I think I'm about to regret this decision." His lips formed a crooked smile.

Hermione's heart nearly jumped. Draco Malfoy smiling genuinely! He used to only smile or laugh with malice.

"So. What's in it for you…Granger." He quirked his eyebrow, looking at her as he teased her with her last name.

"Doing my job. And genuinely hoping you'd come." Hermione said truthfully as she stood.

"I have to go now. Thank you for your time and…." She stopped as she opened the door, looking over at him. "…It's good to see you Draco."

His eyes lit up as he looked her. His face however deceived nothing.

"It's good to see you too…Hermione."

She smiled softly before disappearing through the door, leaving his manor.

Draco turned over to look at the grand mirror, hanging above the fireplace. He stared at himself.

Draco Malfoy was coming out in public after many, many years. That was miracle number 1. Miracle number 2? He felt attracted to Granger. Hermione.

* * *

"He said yes?"

Ginny sat in front of Hermione with her mouth open.

The women met up regularly and this time, Ginny had come over to Hermione's cottage.

"It took me some effort. He looked as if he was going to decline the offer for sure. But then…I don't know… something made him change his mind and he said he'd come. Ten minutes is what he promised but…I think we can make him stay longer." Hermione smiled.

"Well, what do you know…Draco Malfoy in public after so long." Ginny said while staring into the nothing.

"I seriously thought he wouldn't receive me at all. Although… Harry. Harry was so sure he wouldn't." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ginny thought too. "I'll sure ask him about that."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, by the way. Did the bridal ideas worked out?" She grinned.

Ginny laughed. "He told me he was struck by fear because he couldn't choose anything! Give him a world-feared-wizard any day but planning a wedding is too much for our hero." She chuckled.

"Men." Hermione smiled. "Remember when Ron married?"

"Oh please be quiet! He was worse than ten bridesmaids together!" Ginny chuckled before looking at her. "By the way, is Draco married?"

"I don't know…but I doubt it." Hermione said.

"Oh."

Hermione had no idea how much meaning Ginny's 'Oh' contained.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) I try to get my chapters longer but it's not very easy. I'll do my best though! Again, sorry if you find spelling mistakes, English is not my native language.**


	5. Chapter 4: Dday

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and story fav's! I'll try to keep writing as I have received a lot of work. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: D-day

Hermione smiled as she entered the ballroom. Kingsley had already given orders to dress up the ballroom.

"So, what do you think?"

Anthony Goldstein stood next to her and smiled at the ballroom.

"It looks more than beautiful. It's like an ice castle!"

The room was decorated with lots of glass looking tables, bubbles for decoration, a mirror-floor,… .

"The sparkles were my wife's idea." Anthony chuckled.

Hermione looked around and saw indeed everywhere a touch of sparkles.

"This ball is going to be grand." Hermione smiled.

Anthony nodded. "So, I heard Kingsley sent you out to try and fetch Malfoy for this ball."

Hermione saw him watching her questioningly.

"I did. He said he would come."

Anthony raised his eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"No, not just like that." Hermione arched her own eyebrow now. "He initially didn't want to come at all. But he changed his mind."

"Well, let's hope he won't turn this ball into hell." Anthony shrugged before walking to his wife who was calling him.

Hermione felt the need to roll her eyes at the comment but understood that so many people didn't really trust Draco yet. He probably had to earn their trust.

'But when has he earned mine?' Hermione thought before leaving the ballroom and moving back to her department.

She passed Harry's department first and decided to visit him if he wasn't busy.

Knocking gently on his door, he answered swiftly with a friendly 'come in'.

Hermione opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi 'Mione. How have you been?" Harry smiled at her from behind his desk where he was busy sorting some files.

"Pretty good, I just stopped by the ballroom. It looks incredible."

Harry grinned. "I told Shacklebolt Ginny had some great ideas. She came up with the glass-bubble-theme."

Hermione laughed. "A bridal-idea you didn't like?"

"You know me too well." Harry chuckled. "She'll be at your apartment at 3 pm to buy your dresses by the way."

Hermione nodded. "I know, she owled me. I'll be there, first I have to finish some work so I'll leave you to it." She smiled "See you tomorrow at the ball!"

Harry smiled at her. "See you there."

Hermione left his office and went to her own office to find Shacklebolt there.

"Ah, Hermione, just the person I wanted to see." He smiled.

"I invited him and he'll be there." Hermione said immediately.

Shacklebolt showed her all his white teeth in his grin. "I knew I could depend on you ,Hermione."

Hermione didn't reply and just nodded politely.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, she and Ginny went to shop for a dress, shoes and accessories.

"What do you mean you're not going to buy anything?" Ginny looked at her.

"I still have that black cocktail dress I can wear." Hermione replied as they passed some stores.

"The one with the gold?"

"Yes, Ginny, the one with the gold."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're not going to wear that, you already wore that one twice."

"That doesn't mea… ." Hermione started

"C'mon Hermione, I can't shop just for myself and trust me…you need a new dress." Ginny looked at her.

Hermione sighed. "Fine…it's not like I don't have money for it."

Ginny's face flared up happily. "You're going to be beautiful I'm sure!"

"You first." Hermione chuckled and pushed Ginny into one of her favourite stores.

"By Godric's sword…this is…paradise." Ginny gaped as Hermione kept pushing her through the store.

"Go on, enjoy yourself in paradise." Hermione chuckled as Ginny squealed and ran off to some dresses she loved.

Hermione smiled. It always felt so good to see Ginny happy. Ginny always appreciated it.

Her eyes wandered off to some dresses and she touched a couple, until' her eye caught something red.

"Wow." Was all she said as she carefully pulled out the dress.

This was going to be her dress at the ball.

"Hermione! What do you think?"

Hermione looked up and saw that Ginny found a cute lavender dress.

"Wow." The both said at each other's dress.

"You wait 'till Harry sees this." Ginny chuckled.

* * *

The night of the ball, Hermione felt nervous but called herself to order.

"You just have to be Draco Malfoy's companion, he's not your date so nothing to worry about."

She looked at herself in the mirror once more and sighed. The dress was beautiful, her hair was beautiful and so was her make up. Yet she felt insecure.

She took a breath and decided she was ready. She took a coat that fitted perfectly with her dress and travelled by floo powder to the ball.

She smiled. The ballroom was full with people and most of them she knew.

"Mia!"

Hermione turned over and saw her old friend Viktor Krum standing there, smiling at her.

"Viktor! You look dashing, how are you?" she smiled and hugged her old friend. They had decided to let him call her Mia since he was never going to be able to pronounce Hermione.

"Very gut. I haff only arrived here two minutes ago. You look stunning as always. Vere is Harry? And Ron? Isn't he with you?"

Hermione smiled as he fired so many questions. "No, Harry'll come with his fiancée and Ron is in America with his wife, Luna."

"Ve haven't talked in ages. You must promise me a dance later, da?"

"I promise." Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

"Haff to get back to date. My cousin." He grinned a bit boyishly and she chuckled. "Enjoy the ball Viktor, I'll see you later."

The moment he wanted to leave, an owl flew down at them and they both frowned.

Viktor bended down and picked up the envelope from the owl. He studied it for a second before passing it over to her. "It's for you."

"For me?"

Hermione frowned. "Strange, who would be owling me now?" she muttered as she opened the letter. Her eyes read the words, written so delicately before lowering the letter.

It read a couple of simple words:

I'm sorry.

Can't make it.

Draco L. Malfoy

* * *

**In Bulgaria shaking your head (like a 'no') means yes over there. So when Hermione is shaking her head and promises Viktor a dance she means yes.**

**Not sure if you'll be able to see it but I thought especially the girls would love to see how those dresses of Herms and Gin look like: **

**Red dress Hermione** .com/resize?sq=500&uid=1729429625

**Ginny Lavender dress** .com/_CdFmUuyVgR4/S03QWJKjbEI/AAAAAAADbe8/4rEJ8dIYQnQ/pageant+gowns+Jan+10,+2010+


	6. Chapter 5: The door towards the light

**A lot of people guessed what I initially had in mind for Hermione and Draco...so ofcourse evil me... changed it :P Don't worry, I promise it'll be good. Enjoy! And thanks for the many reviews, adds and alerts! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5: The door towards the light

Hermione leaned against a pillar with a glass of champagne in her hand, a look of boredom on her face. She saw Harry and Ginny twirl happily around. Still, she was thinking about something else. Or someone.

Her mind only swirled around Draco. Why hadn't he come? What made him change his mind again? Was he afraid of the outside world?

She let her eyes and drank up her champagne.

"Very vell, that's enoff, Mia."

Viktor appeared in front of her and pulled out the glass of champagne out of her hand to place it on the table.

Hermione was lead to the dance floor and they started a waltz.

"Are you going to tell me vat is going on? You seem disturbed by something vhile you should enjoy party." Viktor looked at her.

Hermione nodded. "It's nothing really, it's just that…Mister Shacklebolt wanted me to invite Draco Malfoy here. It was sort of my assignment…and he said he would come and he has owled me that he wouldn't make it."

Viktor smiled. "Ah, you hate losing, da?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't like failing, no. Now it seems that I have. Draco didn't come."

"There is still Christmas ball." Viktor smiled as they twirled around. "If you haff to, use your flirting skills."

"I'm not going to flirt because I need to accomplish a job, Viktor!" Hermione's mouth fell open but she still had to laugh.

"Vhy not? You'll get vat you vant and maybe Draco vill too?" Viktor smiled. "He'll get friends and you vill get your assignment done."

Hermione thought about that. "But…that would be cheating… ." she said slowly.

Viktor laughed at her. "No, Mia. That is vat ve call 'strategy'." He smiled and Hermione smiled back.

* * *

Draco looked into the fire at his home.

He couldn't go to that party. He would have to face everyone again and he wouldn't be able to protect himself. Granger…Hermione was sure as hell not going to protect him. She was just doing her job.

"Hermione… ." he muttered. Since when did the Gryffindor princess have such an effect on him?

"Because she offered you a way out, Draco…a door towards the light…and you backed out… ." he muttered to himself as he moved his wrist so the wine in his glass twirled around.

She might be the one to get him out of this darkness, but did he really want that? Wasn't he happy by himself? No one bothered him. No trouble.

Yet…he missed her chattering already.

* * *

It was far past midnight when Hermione went home. Viktor had kept up her spirits luckily and his cousin had been really friendly. She smiled. It had been a wonderful night. She put her key in the lock and opened the door.

Her smile was still plastered on her face as she put on the lights and threw her keys down. While closing the door her mind went back to Draco for a small second. She bet he had spent his night alone again, probably doing nothing. That thought made her feel better.

"Hermione."

She screamed and turned over, her hand at her heart.

Draco blinked at her.

"Draco bloody Malfoy! Are you insane! What are you doing here!"

"I came to apologize." He looked at her strangely as if she was the one being abnormal.

"Apologize? Couldn't you do that by owl like a normal person? And you already apologized." She frowned. "How in the name of Avalon did you get in?"

"You're not the only one with smart spell, Miss Granger." He looked at her amused.

"Hermione. And you broke into my house!" She frowned and crossed her arms.

"It was the only way I could speak to you directly." He shrugged.

"Try a normal hour." Hermione moved from her front door and walked to the other side to put down her small handbag.

She turned over and found Draco standing close to her.

"Wha…"

His warm lips were already pressed against hers before she could say a word, backing her slowly against the wall.

Hermione's eyes closed out of instinct, her hands on his shoulders and running up to his neck too.

He kissed her slowly, taking his time to taste her. His mouth moved over hers before she felt his hot tongue swipe softly across her bottom lip, asking her permission. His hands still gripped her hips as he connected their hips, one hand sliding up her side and then turning his hand as he found her back to draw her closer.

His lips weren't as thin as they appeared to be, Hermione noticed, feeling almost drunk.

'Dear God, his lips.' Hermione thought as her lips moved and his tongue started sliding across hers.

She moaned softly before realizing what she was doing.

She pushed at his chest and he broke the kiss.

They both looked at each other, breathing heavily.

Draco watched her before speaking. "I'm sorry. I did not intend on doing that. I came to apologize."

Hermione almost couldn't speak. "Y…you just did.. ."

Draco nodded. "Well…good night then."

He apparated before she could say a word.

Hermione breathed out softly as she stared at the spot where he had been half a second ago.

"Good night… Draco."

* * *

**I bet everyone thought Herms was going over to Draco's place to drag him to the ball ^^ I hope I managed to catch you guys by surprise!**


	7. Chapter 6: Yes! No oooor yes?

**Chapter 6 is up, I try to write long chapters but I'm writing between my homework since I don't have much time. Do the best I can though. I know some people thought the first kiss was too fast but I actually did it with a purpose. You'll find out throughout the story that Dramione won't be an item that fast. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and adds!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Yes! No…or yes?

Draco stared angrily at the fireplace at his manor. He had a glass of liquor in his hand and stared at it as if it was the enemy.

What in the hell was he thinking? Kissing Granger like that. He knew he was lonely. He longed for friends and a woman. And not just for physical contact. It had been years since he had a decent conversation with a female. The only contact he had was through owl or his parents sometimes by floo.

Hermione had been the first one who dared to visit his manor and him.

And what did he do? He broke a promise towards her, broke into her house and kissed her. He, Draco Malfoy, kissed Hermione Granger.

But she looked so beautiful in that dress of hers, she looked too female, too desirable.

He blinked.

Hold on a moment! This was not his fault! If she hadn't come over to invite him this wouldn't have happened!

He growled.

"If that damn witch didn't dress so sexy while I tried to apologize, this wouldn't have happened!"

He smashed his glass into the fire. That witch was going to pay.

* * *

Hermione smiled at her visitor.

"Viktor! What a surprise."

Viktor smiled boyishly. "I vanted to see if you vere alright."

Hermione let him in and chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I had so much fun last night! Your cousin was really friendly, she didn't seem to mind my company even though she was your date."

Viktor sat down and smiled at her. "She's cousin. 'Course she von't mind."

Hermione smiled. "So, what did she think of the ball? Did you stay long?"

Viktor shook his head. "She had much fun she said. Ve left right after you. No fun vithout Mia." He smiled at her.

Hermione blushed. "I'm not that much of fun, Viktor. I was in a pretty foul mood yesterday."

"You are to me." Viktor confirmed. "You just needed…cheer up?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, maybe you're right… I was lucky you were there."

"It vas good to see you, Mia." Viktor looked at her.

"Likewise, Viktor. I missed you around here… ." Hermione smiled at him.

"Mia… I'm not going to lie if I tell you I came on purpose. I vanted to see you." He nodded.

Before she could say a word he went on.

"Do you think…there is a small chance, ve could become again vat ve used to be?" he looked at her.

Hermione didn't know what to say for a moment. Viktor still liked her. To her he was a very good friend. She liked his company but would it be enough for a relationship?

As she thought she heard Ginny's voice in her mind: 'You don't date, you don't flirt… anything! You are lonely.'

Hermione looked back at Viktor before replying: "Maybe…there is. I don't know for certain…but I'm not afraid to try."

Viktor smiled at her and pulled away a curl from her cheek. "That's chance enoff for me."

Hermione smiled back at him.

* * *

Ginny stared at Hermione with eyes as big as saucers.

"Okay hold on! Draco Malfoy kissed you!"

"Ginny.. the most important of my story was that Viktor wants me back…" Hermione arched her brow.

Ginny blinked. "What are you talking about? Everyone knows he's been wanting you back for years! But.. Draco Malfoy! Kissed you!"

"Ginny!"

"What! Hermione this is front page news! Why in the name of Avalon did he kiss you? Did you flirt?"

"Of course I didn't flirt!" Hermione said getting on her nerves.

"Did you kiss back?"

"Ginny!"

"Well? Did you?" Ginny pushed the subject.

"I don't want to talk about Draco Malfoy. He's going to pay for that kiss." Hermione crossed her arms. "Besides, now that Viktor and I are trying to pick up our relationship, Malfoy needs to be careful for certain. Viktor can be very protective and jealous."

Ginny muttered. "Yeah, sure, try to compare a professional quidditch player with an ex-death eater."

"What?"

"Nothing, so are you really going to try it again with Viktor?"

Hermione nodded. "I think it's time I get serious with someone again Ginny. I do think you were right. I'm lonely and I doubt I want to end up alone for the rest of my life."

Ginny looked at her worriedly. "Herms, that's not a good basis for a relationship… ."

"I can learn to love him if I don't fall in love Ginny. I think Viktor and I will be fine together."

Ginny didn't reply but her thoughts were written all over her face.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she returned to her apartment that evening. Ginny didn't like the idea of her giving Viktor a chance even though she was not really in love yet. She was fond of Viktor and she was certain she would fall in love with him. She felt safe with Viktor. However, Ginny didn't seem to believe she could fall in love with him.

"Granger."

Hermione screamed, turning on the lights and drawing her wand to a blonde, angry-looking wizard.

"Malfoy that's enough! Stop breaking into my home! Have you lost your mind!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling you insane bird." Draco growled.

"Me insane! I'm not the one breaking in people's homes! What do you want!" Hermione growled before lowering her wand and putting it down on the coffee table.

"I want an apology from you." Draco crossed his arms.

"An apology?"

Draco was almost afraid Hermione's mouth was going to fall apart, that far had her mouth opened in unbelief.

"Oh you bet Miss Granger."

"An apology for what! You were the one that kissed me!" Hermione fumed.

"I came to apologize and you were almost seducing me with that offensive dress!"

"Offensive dress! It was an evening-dress Malfoy! And not even that low-cut! How dare you insult me on my way of dressing!"

"It's your fault the kiss happened!"

"No, it wasn't it was your fault!"

"Oh shut up Granger!"

"You shut up Malfoy! This is my house! You have no right to barge in here you, stupid blonde ferre… ."

Hermione found herself against the wall once more with Draco's lips on hers before she could insult him with 'ferret'.

'God he was such a good kisser' she thought. 'Damn you Malfoy.'

He released her breathing heavily and still as angry-looking as before.

"This was your fault again Granger. You pissed me off and I had to choose between slapping you or making you shut up. Next time I'll choose for the slap."

"Get the hell out Malfoy. I hate you" Hermione growled as she pushed him off of her.

"I loathe you."

"The feeling is mutual!" Hermione fumed. "I would have preferred the pain of a slap than the feeling of disgust." She spat.

Draco's eyes bore into hers and he stepped closer to her, making her back up against the wall once more, before apparating away, leaving a dazed Hermione behind.

Hermione touched her lips softly before shaking her head and wiping her mouth forcefully to erase the feeling and memory of his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I try to update everyday but with lots of work coming up that might not always be possible. I do try though.**


End file.
